


Always Blooming

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Pretty as a Flower verse [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Married Couple, Snark, Trans Male Character, Trans Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: The truth was, one of the things Tony enjoyed the most in the bedroom was having Stephen sit on his face. It took a while for him to be comfortable enough to do that back in the day, but now? 20 years later? That was when Stephen was he loudest.Fandom Bingo 2019 Fill, I1: "Stephen Strange"Stephen Strange Bingo 2019 Fill, O5: "You've ruined me."





	Always Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A new fill for Kinktober Day 10!  
This one is actually a follow-up on a fic of mine: Pretty as a Flower. You don't need to read it to understand this one (pretty straightforward really 😉) but if you enjoy the setup maybe consider giving it a read?
> 
> It was betad by the amazing Betheflame, as pretty much always, and I'm so grateful ❤
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this!

"You know you want to," Tony said, "I can see it in your eyes, you're exhausted, treat yourself." 

Stephen pretended to not hear him, for about half a minute. All until his eyes started crinkling in their corners and he laughed. Even now, twenty years after they got married, a few more after their first meeting, Stephen's laugh was Tony's favorite thing about him. It illuminated his face in ways that seemed impossible until it was right there, under your nose and you were blind with it.

"Is that a yes?" Tony leaned over his husband, on all fours on top of him, and leaned down to nuzzle their noses together, "Are you going to…" he leaned down further to whisper in his ear, "sit on my face, beautiful?" 

Stephen shivered like it were the first time Tony'd said the words, like they had never done this before, the way he'd shivered and trembled and flushed and sobbed in need the actual first time coming back to them easily. 

"Yes, actually, I think it is, a yes." Stephen said and his voice was rather steady, a testament to how well he'd mastered both the poker face and ethereal persona being the sorcerer supreme demanded of him. 

Tony wasn't having it. 

"Could you repeat that? Not sure I heard you right the first time, I mean, I'm pre-- hmph,"

Stephen rolling them over and pinning Tony's wrists by his head served to cut him off quite efficiently. 

"Oh you know I love it when you manhandle me," Tony grinned.

"Shut up," Stephen huffed but he was smiling too, and because he could never keep an act going for too long, not between them, not like this, he bent down and kissed him. It was soft, softer than Tony expected and it rattled the sleepy butterflies in his stomach; they never got too far from flying around anyway, not when one loved their husband quite as much as Tony did. 

Stephen rearranged himself until he was straddling Tony's chest, his knees coming to rest right under his armpits.

"I think I want you dressed till the end. You're much too… appetizing like this to pass." Stephen's voice dropped a note or two, Tony's eyes immediately darkened; the game was on. 

"Oh yeah? Like what I'm wearing?"

"Uh uh, you know I do, why else would you be wearing something of mine with a closet like yours," Stephen bit his lip and Tony wanted nothing more than to hug him; the dominant façade could only last so long before it cracked and the man Tony gave his heart to such a long time ago came to play. 

"C'mere," Tony beckoned him closer, with a rapid wave of his fingers, "Come down here I wanna kiss you, wanna put my hand in that hair of yours, show you what else of yours I like." 

Stephen went willingly, letting Tony cradle his back and neck in his arms and gasping against his mouth when the kisses grew heavier and lust started filtering through.

Tony's hips stuttered under him and Stephen ground down, bringing moans out both their mouths. 

"Please," Tony whispered, "Sit on my face, baby, I wanna hear you."

Stephen Strange did not whine. Only sometimes he might just…. Yeah, sometimes he did. And Tony ate it up, pun intended. 

It took a minute but eventually Stephen trusted his legs enough to detangle himself from Tony and got up to shed his clothes. 

"I hate that I had to go to this gala thing when you were home, looking like that," Tony whispered, lying on his side with his chin propped up on his hand.

"I'm wearing sweats, Anthony, literally, sweats and Peter's Midtown science fair tee-shirt."

"My point exactly, you look delicious. You know I love casual on you." Tony made sure his voice left no doubt as to his sincerity, if the years and two wedding ceremonies hadn't rammed the point of his adoration home, at least his words would, for now, until next time. 

Stephen only raised an eyebrow in answer. 

"That look does lose some of it's superb when you're naked from the waist down you know."

"Does it?" Stephen asked, passing his tee-shirt over his head and bundling it up to put away on the small desk at his right. 

"Uh uh, it's your ass, I think. It's distracting me from being scared of the big bad Wizard." Tony laughed and the next thing he knew, a wild man was jumping on him and pinning him back on his back, a faintly trembling hand hooked under his chin. 

"Are we sure about that?" Stephen's voice took on fake sultry accents that made Tony shudder all the same.

"You planning on cutting the teasing anytime soon?" 

The look in Stephen's eyes, right before he winked at Tony in answer, the way he still managed to look bashful before he grinned and nodded, Tony could live on what it did to him he thought. 

The bed creaked a bit as Stephen got up on his knees and clumsily placed himself until all Tony could see was his most intimate parts and saliva started to pool on his tongue as if on reflex. 

A bit more maneuvering later, Stephen's calves rested under Tony's shoulders and Tony's hands reached up to Stephen's hips, the man's own hands grappling for the headboard as he descended on Tony's face. 

The first lick of Tony's tongue over Stephen's dick made them both groan. One of Stephen's hands quickly made its way to Tony's hair after that, pulling, petting, rough, flexing. 

" _ Fuck _ , To--Tony," Stephen's voice trembled, and Tony kept lapping at his dick like a kitten with milk. 

Tony's eyes searched for Stephen's under the man's fringe of hair. Stephen's face was rapidly growing blotchy and sweaty; beautiful. Tony hollowed his cheeks around Stephen's dick sucking and sucking and sucking. His hands pushed on Stephen's hips to encourage him to grind on his face, use him for his pleasure. 

It was a journey, always, to get Stephen to unwind enough to let go, to abandon his shyness and chase his release through Tony. A journey Tony had taken many a time over the years and delighted in taking every time. 

He palmed at Stephen's ass, playing with the soft, muscular flesh under his hands, parting, slapping gently, grabbing and bringing Stephen closer to the edge every time his fingers came closer to toying with Stephen's hole, the warm center of Tony's focus right now. That, and the dick he was pillowing on his tongue. 

Slurps and suction sounds, harsh breath Tony took through his nose and Stephen exhaled in bursts of air through his mouth, all lewd and so delicious Tony felt light-headed with it. 

Still looking into his husband's eyes Tony let go of Stephen's cock to nuzzle at it and lap further instead. He let drool pool on his tongue and licked at Stephen's folds messily, enjoying the way Stephen's moans grew louder and louder with every pass of his tongue, every motion of his lips against his tender parts. 

"Tony, I'm going…  _ fuuuuck, _ " 

Tony grinned right where he was at the way his so very articulate life partner lost all sense of propriety and cursed, repeatedly, loudly, and interspersed with whimpers and cries of ecstasy. 

He doubled his efforts to push Stephen over the edge, going back to sucking on his cock like his life depended on it, letting himself moan around the thin shaft in his mouth, playing with the over-sensitive head as well as his ass, relentlessly. He pushed all of Stephen's buttons, his own cock painfully straining against his underwear and the zipper of his tailored slacks. Drool was flowing on his chin and down his neck, wetting the collar of his shirt, Tony felt more alive than he ever did then, and decided it was time to deliver his last blow. 

He mouthed at Stephen's dick, and further toyed with his front hole while his hands got busy parting the man’s asscheeks until he could push the tip of his index finger past the tight ring of muscles of his hole. 

The moan Stephen let out as he came, fisting his hands in Tony's hair and his legs almost giving out from under him, was more a long shout than anything - the reason why they didn't have neighbors - and Tony kept going. 

He kept sucking and thrusting and lapping until Stephen's thighs trembled and faint, plaintive moans left his lips. Then only, he relocated his hands to Stephen's hips and encouraged him to lean back and let Tony put him down on his back on the bed. 

It took some twisting around and arrangement of long limbs that shook under his touch but Tony got him there, long practice. 

Stephen panted at the ceiling for a long moment while Tony was content to just watch him, wiping his chin and mouth with his sleeve distractedly. He got naked as well and returned to his husband just in time not to miss the way his face went from slack to scrunched up and Stephen started laughing uncontrollably. 

"You've  _ ruined me _ . That… That was extraordinary, as absolutely always," he managed to say once his laughter died down just a bit, his eyes filled with mirthful tears and his face lit up with it. Tony's heart felt full. "Lie back, Iron Man." 

Stephen's voice sounded so happy that Tony wanted to kiss him senseless more than he wanted to lie down and take care of his own, very pressing, arousal, but Stephen didn't give him a choice - he pushed Tony down when he decided Tony was taking too long and once again didn't waste time parting Tony's legs to get settled on his stomach and stuff his mouth full of Tony's dick. 

"Hot fuck damn wh--  _ Stephen! _ "

From there, it didn't take too much effort on Stephen's part to get Tony to shoot his load down his throat, all worked up that he was. He came with white spots dancing in his eyes and his heart bursting with adoration. Nonsensical mushiness overflew his brain until it came out through his mouth and he moaned pet names and sweet nothings in the air as he climaxed. 

They just laid there, side by side on the bed after that, for longer than they cared to confirm, waiting out their frantic heartbeats and breathing, hands linked between them and gazing into each other's eyes like teenagers. 

"Don't tell Pete but I'm kinda fond of child free days." Tony giggled after a while and Stephen joined him with a chuckle before coming to rest his head on Tony's chest. 

"Agreed, Anthony, agreed."


End file.
